The Dark Fairy
by aedwards13
Summary: This is a original charter story that somewhat follows the fairy tail story line.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Dark fairy

 **Authors note: This is a Oc story that somewhat goes along with the fairy tale story line but wont follow it word for word. And also this will start about the time Natsu, Grey, and Ezra turn 12 hope you enjoy.**

 _We will start are adventure off in a small guild in Magnolia were you can see a boy with pink hair fighting against a blue haired kid. As the two swapped blows fire and ice went in every direction. But if you look away from that you can find the master of this guild talking to 3 kids that are begging him to go on a harder quest._

Levy: "Master please let us go on a harder quest, you said it yourself that we need to get stronger and this will let us do just that"

Makarov: "I tell you what Levy I do have a errand I need to be run ed and it is a quiet interesting to say the least."

Levy: "What is it is it taking out bandits."

Jet: "Or is it taking out monsters that are terrorizing a town."

Makarov: "It is nether but I need you to go pick up a new guild member."

Levy: "Why don't he just come here like the rest of us did."Makarov: "Normally that would be the case however he is 2 cites away from here and I can not allow a child to go alone and travel 3-4 days through the woods and be at risk of being robbed by bandits. So that is why I need you to go pick him up, and if you do this he will be a great addition to your team if you are able to convince him in joining."

Levy: "I guess we will do it I just wish we could take down some thugs or something, ….. Are we getting paid to do this."

Makarov: "40,000 Jewels."

Levy: "Well then I guess we will be back in a couple days."

As team shadow gear began to leave on there journey to Cedar town they noticed that the train station was out of order.

Levy: "Well guys what do you want to do now to get there."

Droy: "We could always just take a carriage there even if it will be slower we should be there by sundown."

Jet: "Or we could just walk there it will be only a 1 and a half day trip on foot."

Levy: "I rather we rode in the carriage as walking there does not sound very fun nor does it sound efficient."

Droy: "Well then lets go find a driver shall we."

 _And at that team shadow gear went off in searching for a driver that will take them to Cedar, and after about 30 or so minutes of looking around they finally found what they were looking for._

Levy: "Here is your money sir." (As she climbed into the back)

Droy: "You guys want to play a game."

Jet: "Sure why not."

Levy: "You guys can im going to sleep."

Jet: "Going to sleep already, it is only midday you know."

Levy: "I know but I stayed up all last night reading a book."

Jet: "Only you would do that."

 _And with that levy fell asleep as the two boys played rock, paper, and scissors._

 **Authors note: Yes I know its a really short intro but im tired and want to go to sleep, I will update in the next couple of days and reviews and follows will get me to update faster. And I will introduce the main charter next chapter I just had to set it up so team shadow gear will go and retrieve him so he don't just pop out of no where with no explanation. Anyways like, and review bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hey guys thanks for the favs and follows as I promised here is chapter 2, yes the 1** **st** **couple of chapters might be a little short but once the plot starts flowing I plane on making each chapter 1000-3000 words.**

 **I do not own fairy tail.**

Story start.

Droy: "Levy wake up."

Levy: "What is it Droy, I was having a good dream." (she said while yawing)

Droy: "We are almost to Cedar so we can deiced on were we need to start looking for this kid"

Levy: "Let me see the job description."

 _As Droy starts to dig through his pockets he finds 2 pencils, 20 jewels, and the job description all wrinkled up so it would fit in his pocket easily._

Droy: "Here you go Levy."

Levy: "Thanks."

 _Levy reads over the flier several times and finds who in the town actually posted the request in the first place._

Levy: "We need to go find the inn keeper in Cedar, he should be able to point to the kid."

 _And at that the cart came to a stop._

Driver: "We are here kidos, that will be 1,300 Jewel."

Levy: "Here you go that should be enough, but before you go do you know were the closest inn is."

Driver: "Yeah its a block or 2 from here, should be easy enough to find."

Levy: "Thanks."

Driver: "Any time you guys need a ride just come find me."

 _After a while of walking team Shadow Gear came across the inn. The inn itself looked fairly old but the people there looked like they could fit in at fairy tail. Its atmosphere was warm and welcoming as you see people dancing along with a bard playing a harp._

 _Levy walks to the bar counter._

Bar tender: "Arnt you kids a little young to be in a place like this."

Levy: "Yes we are but we arnt here to party, we are looking for the person who put up this flier in fairy tail so we could ask him a few questions."

 _Levy pulls the flier out of nowhere and shows the man_

Bar tender: "Ahh yes I get it now you guys are on a job, and about the person who put up the flier would be me."

Levy: "Great then, this mission is going by faster than I expected."

 _The bar tender chuckles to himself lightly at the young ones impatiences._

Bar tender: "The kid that is going to join your guild is off in his usual spot in the woods not far from here."

Jet: "Did he want to join the guild or are you forcing him as his parent."

Bar tender: "Yes he has lives with me since he was 5 years old, but I am not forcing him to join the guild."

 _Seeing the confused faces on the kids the bar tender explained._

Bar tender: "When he was just 4 his parents got in a accident involving some higher ups in the magic world so in till now he has been staying with me. I knew he posses magic, but I didn't realize that he would have taken such a interest in it, so putting my feeling aside I am allowing him to join Fairy Tail."

Levy: "Can you show us were in the woods he is at."

Bar tender: "Sure, April can you cover the bar for 15 minutes please."

April: "Sure, say bye to Arashi for me will you."

Bar tender: " Okay be back soon."

 _The bar tender escorted team shadow gear to the woods were Arashi was most likely to be._

Bar tender: "There he is, Arashi the kids from fairy tail has come to get you."

 _Arashi startled get up form were he was sitting._

 _Levy the first thing she saw was his shaggy white hair, followed by by his almost death black eyes, after she got over the initial shock of his eyes she noticed that he was well built for his age, and it seemed he favored dark clothing as well._

Arashi: "I'm guessing you 3 are from the guild."

Levy: "That we are, I am Levy, this is Jet, and Droy." Pointing at the two boys who cant get over the fact that his eyes are as black as death itself.

Arashi: "Nice to meet you, my name is Arashi."

Bar tender: "Now that formalities are out of the way it is time for me to get back to the bar, come visit Arashi anytime your around, and April sayed goodbye as well."

Arashi: "See ya." And with that the bar tender left the woods and headed back into the bar.

Levy: "Well I think it is time to get back to the guild what do you say."

Arashi: "Sure I been dyeing to get away from here for so long."

Droy: "Okay I got to ask, why are you eyes so black that the devil him self would run and hide."

Arashi: "It has something to do with the magic I use which is called cursed blade magic."

Levy (Looking interested): "Never heard of that kind of magic before but sounds interesting none the less."

Arashi: "Its hard to explain exactly what it is, unless you see it in action, and the reason you haven't heard of it before is because it is a lost magic."

Levy: "I see."

 _And with that the 4 of them made there way to the guild doing nothing more than talking about adventures they all had._

Authors note: Well that is the 2nd chapter I will try to make them longer than this but I felt this was a good place to stop. Anyways Arashis powers will be growing as time goes on since they are only 12 at the time. Btw I plan on skipping till there 15 because who lets a 12 year old do dangerous missions, so yeah next chapter they will probably be 15 or so if I don't add another kid chapter.

Moves Arashi knows how to do

Shukketsu Rakka Tenshi (Bleed falling angel) explained later.

Demons fire (A black fire that can be shot at a opponent)

Demons stare (Eyes of Arashi traps his opponent in hypnoses)

Demons roar (Puts fear into the opponent by summoning his demon)

More to come in later chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Let me know if you guys want me to write this in paragraph form instead of script form. And I deiced that we will have another chapter of them being kids.**

 **Moves Arashi knows how to do**

 **Shukketsu Rakka Tenshi (Bleed falling angel) explained later.**

 **Demons fire (A black fire that can be shot at a opponent)**

 **Demons stare (Eyes of Arashi traps his opponent in hypnoses)**

 **Demons roar (Puts fear into the opponent by summoning his demon)**

 **More to come in later chapters.**

Start

 _The group of 4 finally found there way back into the town of_ _Magnolia._

Arashi: "This town is so lively compared to my town."

Levy: "If you think this is lively then you are in for a treat once we get to the guild hall."

Jet: "Droy, I bet you 100 Jewel that Natsu will want to fight Arashi by noon."

Droy: "Its on, and your going to lose."

Levy: "You guys are going to wast all of your money doing stupid bets."

Droy/Jet: "So it not like its your money or anything."

Levy: "At least I can say I tried to warn them."

Arashi: "Whose Natsu."

Levy: "He a pink headed kid that thinks just because he is a dragon slayer that he can beat everyone."

Arashi: "Sounds like fun, never fought a dragon slayer before."

Levy: "Not you to."

Arashi: "What."

Levy: "Never mind, I guess we get to finally see what magic you actually use."

Arashi: "Are you that interested in it."

Levy: "Lets see, a magic that turns the user eyes black and is hard to explain. You tell me if you wouldn't be interested if you were in y shoes."

Arashi: "Good point."

 _As the four approached the guild hall Arashi heard clashing and banging and the faint smell of alcohol._

Levy: "Looks like Natsu and Grey are already at it."

Arashi: "Kinda reminds me of the bar whenever I spent my time there."

Jet: "Well then you will fit right in."

 _Arashi was the first to enter the guild hall, after a few seconds of examining the place he saw the pink headed kid that was know as Natsu. And looking around a little more he found what looked like the guild master. And to say that Arashi was surprised that a guild master can be so small was a understatement. He went out in a full on daze on wondering what kind of magic that old man could posses, he wouldn't of woke up if Levy patted him on the back to get his attention._

Levy: "Lets go meet the guild master."

Makarov: "Welcome boy its nice to meet you."

Arashi: "Nice to meet you as well, im going to take a guess that your the guild master."

Makarov: "That I am, so you want to join the guild do you."

Arashi: "I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

Makarov: "Good point. Mira can you fetch me the guild mark."

Mira: "Oh, we have a new member."

 _And at that 2/3 of the guild looked at the boy with snow white hair and started cheering and toasting._

Mira: "They just were waiting for a new reason to start partying, anyways before Natsu comes to fight you were do you want your guild mark and what color."

Arashi: "On my left Bicep and white."

Mira: "There you go."

 _And right at that moment a certain pink head, fire eating Natsu deiced it was time to challenge the new member to a fight._

Natsu: "Hey you there, I want to see if your strong enough to join fairy tail so lets fight."

Arashi: "Okay but lets take this outside."

 _This got the guild really fired up, as the only fights that happen outside are usually good fights._

Levy: "Hes going to get massacred."

Makarov: "Have a little faith in your friend, I know a little about his power and can tell you that he can give Natsu a run for his money."

 _Outside_

Mira: "Now the rules are simple no fowl play, please no dismemberment, once a opponent is out do not attack him."

Mira: "3,2,1 Fight."

 _At the sound of Mira voice saying go he noticed that the pink haired boy in front of him was quick to attack, but not only that but easy to read when he attacked._

Natsu: "Fire dragon roar."

 _Fire shot from Natsus mouth aimed to take out his appoint, but much to his disappointment it Arashi dodged it with ease._

Arashi: "Now it is my turn Demon roar."

 _And with that the crowd got drowned out as the demon inside Arashi roared for all to hear after a few seconds everyone snapped out of the fear the felt and started wondering what kind of power this kid had._

Natsu: "If that's all you got then your going to be in a world of pain. Fire Dragon's Claw "

To much of Arashi surprise Natsu was able to propel his self with his fire and scored a direct hit on Arashi.

Arashi: "I see so this is the power of a dragon slayer, I guess I cant hold back or im going to lose this fight. Unsheathe Shukketsu Rakka Tenshi (Bleed falling angel) a black katana appears in his hand."

Natsu: "Nice blade however your going to need more than that to beat me."

 _At that moment Arashi had Natsu in a death grip before he realized what happened Mira called the fight_

 _off as everyone knew that there was no way Natsu could escape that hold without getting his throat cut._

Back inside the guild hall

Makarov: "That was impressive performance, I got a few questions concerning your power."

Arashi: "Go ahead, but im going to warn you that you may not like my answers."

Makarov: "Dont worry I knew the nature of your magic before I sent Levy to go get you so you arnt getting kicked out of the guild. But I would like to understand a little more about your power. My 1st question is what does Shukketsu Rakka Tenshi stand for."

Arashi: "Well in translation it stands for bleed falling angel which in turn allows me to utilize my demons power to 25% instead of 5% when I just use regular moves like demons roar."

Makarov: "I see, so that is as far as you got in that power. Very well my second question is there a chance of the demon taking possession of you.

Arashi: "The only time that can happen is near death, or in the contract ceremony and trying to utilize its full power. So the next time I try to gain its full power I will notify you and find a secured area to do it in,

Makarov: "Very well, Im going to bed see you in the morning."

END

 **Well that is it for this chapter I will update sometime this week. Please review/ like**


End file.
